left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Parish - 5/5: Bridge
False walkthrough I was just reading the Official Xbox360 Magazine and it says: "This new batch of survivors make their way from Savannah down to New Orleans, where the government is evacuating people on cruise ships. To get there, you'll have to traverse miles of swampland, shattered cities, and other nasty surprises through the game's five scenarios." So we can clearly see by that they pass through a town, going into the swamp, from there using a boat (The Dock) and reaching The Parish, and then finding the government in cruise ships. In other words, it's not a CHOPPA, it's a cruise ship. :D Zikkun 03:01, 7 July 2009 (UTC) oh come on zikkun did you even watch the vids, they use the choppah to GET to the cruise ship! =)Legofan94 02:04, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah but the Cruise Ship counts as the rescue vehicle, isn't it? Zikkun 00:13, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::ok, Ill answer this with a simple analogy, apc is to heli, as safe zone is to cruise ship. better now?Legofan94 00:54, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::... okay okay I'll go watch the videos, sigh. xD Zikkun 00:57, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::'preciate it =)Legofan94 01:04, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::: Alrighty I watched it, but I didn't see the cruise ships, only the helicopter. Maybe there's a "second stage" in this finale that you have to shoot swimming zombies until you get to the cruise ship?xD :::::I mean... the OXM doesn't lie. >.>" Zikkun 01:09, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::did you watch the THIRD vid /=)Legofan94 01:20, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah, he stayed near the helicopter with Ellis and then he died, and yet I didn't see the cruise ships. Zikkun 01:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::: The Parish is just one of the campaigns in the game and I don't see any proof that it's the last.--KILLERS MnMs 02:06, 9 July 2009 (UTC) 02:02, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::dispite the fact that valve has mentoined it on several occasions kiiller? and zikkun, do you SEE the safe zone, no. but everyone mentions it, and the apc takes the survivors there. it is the exact same thing.Legofan94 01:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: I didn't say that, you're confusing with someone who hasn't signed his post. Zikkun 01:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Ive signed all my posts dude, i was talking to killer: mr. unsigned, and then you in turn.Legofan94 01:54, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm just saying the last campaign may involve the ships. If valve has said the parish is the final campaign, then why is it mentioned not on the parish page--KILLERS MnMs 02:06, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it is. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] � oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 02:17, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::I won't down your opinon, but I wonder why make (or releash info of) the last campaign first?--KILLERS MnMs 02:23, 9 July 2009 (UTC) well, valve released info on blood harvest shortly after no mercy, and kept updating the two regularly, it wasn't until September that we even herd of dead air, and October before anyone knew about death tollLegofan94 02:59, 9 July 2009 (UTC) But the first game's campaigns don't directly connect to each other like the sequel's are supposed to. Blood Harvest isn't the last one in Left 4 Dead, just the last listed/placed. OK guys, you've forced me to explain it in a big wall 'o text. IN THE BEGINNING, when men were men, and grasshoppers ran small businesses, valve had a plot for l4d. it started in Fairfield, moving through riverside, over Newburg and ending in Allegheny. but, after realizing that it would be a toilet of suck, once everyone lost their rescue at the end. so after getting it all thought out, they did it differently. the adventures of Bill Francis Louis and Zoey were decided to be cleche B-movies completely unrelated to each other. BUT they always have a goal. to head to the safe zone on the new york border. Now in left 4 dead 2. things have gone south, (no pun intended) while the CDC in Vermont, helped save the new englanders, the cdc in atlanta helped kill them. the chaos helped the virus spread from batten rouge to the Florida keys. the government has given up on land refuge, so they go for a sea one. in this case, taking every tanker and cruise ship in the gulf of mexico and turning them into an artificial island chain. now in the parish, the srivivors have made it through all of the south east. and they find out from the riverboat that they were riding on, that new orleans was the last remaining port sending extraction so when they bord the jolly grean giant, (A copter,not the man on the pea bag) they are taken directly to the cruise ship whare they live happily ever after. until the food runs out.Legofan94 14:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ATTENTION ALL AVIATION ENTHUSIASTS! I NEED HELP! ---- ok, soo... I was wrong, the heli isn't an H-2. but there is nothing else in service that looks like it! the closest i can get is a ch-46 but with only one rotor, if anyone can find the real coptor, PLEASE edit both the table bridge, and the rescue vehicles page. thank you. ::It's a CH-53E Super Stallion. It can't be the H-2, because the H-2 only has 4 blades. It looks similar to its predecessor, the CH-53 Sea Stallion, but the Sea Stallion lacks a third engine and a rear exhaust port. I'll fix it. Zombicidal 19:17, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::: It's actually an MH-53 Pave Low, (2x Engines, Refueling Boom and radome, 6 bladed rotor.) Hardest I watched my bro do this finalle and it is the hardest level i have ever seen part from the infected you have tanks and chargers knocking you off the bridge before you even knew it.--TeriffiedToxic 13:34, November 23, 2009 (UTC) well now i'm sad, i thought i wrote a pretty good walkthrough, well i guess i'll have to take that off of my contributions :( --SS4FireFox 23:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Heavy Machine Gun I seriously don't see the point in their being one in the finale. Who's gonna waste their time killing zombies with it when you should be running to the chopper? Regulust 06:54, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :thats a good point. In the early footage, there was one on the truck that is on the upper level. That wouldve been useful. I think the gun was placed to use on the Tank that spawns when you get there, though.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 16:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::i've tried used it in "Go on,i'll cover you!" style, but either A: that dumbass glitch that pushes you off the minigun gets me and i get swamped, or i do so good that everyone starts yelling things like "GET TO THA CHOPPA!" at me and i leave--SS4FireFox 08:29, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::If I were you guys, I'd take that video down. It's really bad. =\ -- Biggles Jollyfist 08:16, December 26, 2009 (UTC) dead? doesn't the goverment shoot carriers and aren't the survivors called carriers so doesnt that meanthey die? : nope, there's nothing to confirm that, besides ain't carriers and immune are different?Crazy al594 14:35, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sign posts please. And maybe they will use them to find a cure to the virus but it is never mentioned so we never will know unless Valve tells us themselves.Darkashura 13:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Voice actor for Papa Gator/Soldier 1 Is the voice actor for Soldier 1 on the hand radio Fred Willard? I just see him playing that roll, and they sound alike.MarioStrikerz Say something! 23:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, it was the same guy from Blood Harvest, David Scully. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Radio Conversation About a week ago i tried to ad the full radio conversation between the two soldier right before you lower the bridge, but for some reason everything on the page was deleated including what i had just added. So what happened? and where could i put the radio conversation if anywhere? Hengara 14:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :If everything on the page was deleted, it was probably the work of a Vandal. If it was just your additions deleted, you probably didn't put it in the right place. Either way, I suggest asking one of the Janitors for help on where to put it if it can be considered necessary. Chris Thorpe 16:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Pop it in the talk page (i.e. here), and I'll see where to put it. If anything, it may actually go on the Survivors page instead since it is a Survivor speaking it. Sera404 21:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok here it is. ::Soldier1: Rescue 7 this is Papa Gator, over Soldier2: This is Rescue 7, over. Soldier1: Rescue 7 what is your prepare stat? Over. Soldier2: Prepare ETA 10 Minuttes over. Soldier1: Did not copy, say again Rescue 7, over. Soldier2: 10 minuttes, over. Soldier1: Copy that, all lambs extracted, last buzzard starts running in 15 minutes, copy that? Over. Soldier2: Roger that Papa Gator, 15 minutes. Ah, be advised, we have seen flashes on the west bank, ah…visually confirmed west bank is clear, over Soldier1: West bank is clear Rescue 7, ah…sector is clear, over. Soldier2: Negative. We are seeing something, over. Soldier1: Rescue 7, are you…ah…seeing wiskey delta, or friendly? Over. Soldier2: Ah… unclear, it- Soldier1: Whiskey Delta, or Friendly? Over. Soldier2: Papa Gator, we’r not sure, we’r seeing…ah…multiple personel and small arms fire. What is our current ROE? Over. Soldier1: Rescue 7, all lost lambs are account for, targets should be considered hostile. Only prosecute targets that are a clear threat, over. Soldier2: Roger Papa Gator, all personel on floating LZ, clear for last buzzard run, over Soldier1: Affirmative Rescue 7, keep the bridge deck clear. Last buzzard run will start in 15 minuttes. Out Soldier2: Ah-ffirmative, out. Hengara 01:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) It's repair status, not prepare. Someone wrote a huge chunk of strategy which is fine, but it was put in the Notes section! 05:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC)